


Under the Blanket (College AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [121]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Semi-Public Sex, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Poe suddenly gets a little frisky when your friends are over at your shared apartment.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [121]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642
Kudos: 4





	Under the Blanket (College AU)

You and Poe were curled up on the couch while Rose, Finn, Rey were scattered all over the floor in front of you, all eyes focused on the tv. 

Friday night and you all weren’t in the mood to go out, the end of the semester creeping, which caused the collective exhaustion you felt. 

You and Poe had a lot of room on the couch. The both of you offering spots to your friends, but they all declined, not wanting to be near the “disgustingly cute couple”.

You begged to differ, but Poe agreed. Despite you and Poe nearing a year of your relationship, you remained in the honeymoon phase of it all. You didn’t mind it at all because it warmed your heart to know that Poe was still bright eyed and bushy tailed when it came to his relationship with you. 

You feel his lips press against your temple and you curl further into his embrace, as if that was actually possible. You then look at him and peck his lips, “Love you.”

“I love you too, sweetheart,” Poe murmurs back and pecks your lips once more before focusing back on the tv. 

Rose had put on 13 Going on 30 and you all watched as Jenna and Matt worked together to bring a new look to Poise Magazine. 

At some point, you feel Poe’s hand leave your waist, slowly creeping closer to your crotch. You look at him with a scandalous look but he pays you no mind, or at least, pretends that he isn’t.

You feel his hand slip underneath the band of your sweatpants and you hiss out a warning, “Poe-”

“Ssshhhh,” he whispers.

“What if we get caught?” you ask, eyeing your friends all sprawled out on the floor.

“Better stay quiet then, sweetheart,” he quips with a smirk and runs his fingers along your clothed slit. 

You use the blanket covering the both of you to muffle your gasp. Poe continues to run his fingers along your slit and he can feel the fabric dampening quickly. 

“Be a good girl and spread your legs a little more for me,” Poe commands in a low sultry tone in your ear. 

You obey as you try to even out your breathing as he slips his hand into your underwear and starts rubbing at your pussy. 

You can’t make a move or sound, you don’t want to. Afraid that if your friends look back to check on you, they’ll see you getting pleasured at the hand of your boyfriend, literally.

You see a portion of the blanket spread across Poe’s lap start moving and you quickly figure out he’s jerking himself off. Now, what kind of girlfriend would you be if you didn’t help your boyfriend? 

So you slip a hand into his own sweats sans underwear because he likes to go commando, pushing his hand away and replacing it with yours.

“Fuck,” he whispers when you start to stroke his cock, thumb occasionally swiping along his tip, collecting pre-cum and using it as lubricant. 

You both match each other’s pace, you pumping his cock at the same speed of his fingers rubbing along your clit. You bite down onto the blanket when he inserts two fingers inside you and pumps them in and out. 

“You’re fucking soaked, babygirl,” he whispers in your ear, before nibbling it, “Gonna make a fucking puddle on our couch for all our friends to see.”

“Poe, don’t stop,” you quietly begged. 

He chuckled, fortunately, at the same time something funny happened in the movie, thus everyone was laughing or chuckling, “Shit, I just wanna throw this blanket off, show all our friends how wet I make you with my fingers. Show off how hard my girl makes me.”

“Shit, baby,” you whimpered, face now hiding into his shoulder as you both worked on each other, “I’m close.”

“Me too, honey. Gonna cum together. That what you want, my sweet girl? Wanna cum on my fingers while I cum all over your hand? Fuck, Y/N.” he bites into his knuckles as you both increase your speed. 

Closer and closer to the edge and-

“Oh my-” you let out a shaky breath as you feel your orgasm wash over you. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, baby,” Poe grunts and he thrusts up into your fist, his hips stilling as his cum spurts out over your hand and on the inside of his sweats. 

You’re both panting, with sheens of sweat covering both of your faces. 

Slowly removing your hands from each other, you lick up the mess you two made, eyes never wavering from each other. 

Poe then pulls you in for a kiss and then he hears fake gagging from the floor, “GET A ROOM YOU TWO!” Finn yells, throwing a pillow at the both of you. 

You both pull away with a laugh as your friends heckle you, “Alright! Alright! We’re stopping!” you say with a giggle and your friends go back to the movie.

“You go clean up first. I can wait,” you mumble to him, kissing his cheek, “Might wanna change out of those sweats.” With a nod and a quick kiss, Poe retreats to the bedroom your share where he cleans himself off from the debauchery you two committed while your friends were just some feet away.


End file.
